monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Other backgrounders
While most of the characters who only appear in the background are students of Monster High, at several occasions guys and girls from other schools have shown up. The Monster High wiki has opted to give them a separate page to unburden the main backgrounders page. Included here are the unnamed students from Belfry Prep and Crescent Moon High, since the nature of the merge is unclear and the Belfry Prep students hold on to their uniforms. Meanwhile, sometimes the animators use models of regular background students of Monster High to depict students from other schools. Such background characters are not listed here. Unknown school for sea creatures Two cilophyte-like creatures were among the people in "Falling Spirits" who were sent the link to the Fear Squad's promotional video and sent it on to their friends. It is unknown whom they know at Monster High, but it can't be Gil (since they are sea creatures) or Lagoona (since she was observing the view counter with the Fear Squad at the time). Unknown school for vampires In "Fear-A-Mid Power", Monster High's casketball team played a game against the team of another, unidentified school for vampires. Given their red and black uniforms, they could be from Smogsnorts Vampyr Academy or Belfry Prep, but not necessarily either of the two. Fear-A-Mid Power - other casketball team1.jpg|Guy with black hair Fear-A-Mid Power - other casketball team2.jpg|Guy with goatee Smogsnorts Vampyr Academy The vampire fearleaders from Smogsnorts Vampyr Academy were Monster High's main rival during the Gloom Beach fearleading competition. In "Witch Trials" and "Don't Cheer the Reaper", they were shown to be a highly disciplined team. Despite this, they accepted Toralei Stripe's offer to spy on the Fear Squad and stole their moves. Due to Scary Murphy's training, the Fear Squad still won the competition in "Road to Monster Mashionals". Belfry Prep Vampires of Belfry Prep first showed up in "Fear-A-Mid Power", when three of them competed against Monster High in a debate contest and presumably won. Some time later, they joined the Monster High student body in "Fright On!", when their school was merged with Monster High. After some initial hostilities, particularly to the Crescent Moon High students who also were part of the merge, the vampires got their act together and started playing nice. The only two of the Belfry Prep students whose names are known are Bram Devein and Gory, who have their own pages. The other vampires consist of five girls and six boys (excluding the three boys from the debate team). Fright On! - werewolf vampire second.jpg Fright On! - werewolf vampire lunch1.jpg Fright On! - vampires bathroom.jpg Fright On! - vampire bowtie full.jpg Fright On! vampires grumpy.jpg Fright On! - vampire fearleaders.jpg Fright On! - party three girls dance.jpg Fright On! - vampires growl start.jpg Fright On! - vampires growl end.jpg Crescent Moon High The werewolves of Crescent Moon High joined the Monster High student body in "Fright On!", when their school was merged with Monster High. After some initial hostilities, particularly to the Belfry Prep students who also were part of the merge, the werewolves got their act together and started playing nice. The only three of the Crescent Moon High students whose names are known are Romulus, Dougey and Brocko, who have their own pages. The other werewolves consist of five boys and six girls. Fright On! - werewolf vampire first.jpg Fright On! - werewolves two blonds.jpg Fright On! - werewolves jealous skateboard.jpg Fright On! - werewolf hippy full.jpg Fright On! - werecat twins werewolf boy.jpg Fright On! - party four girls talk.jpg Fright On! - party angry werewolves.jpg Fright On! - werewolves growl start.jpg Fright On! - werewolves growl end.jpg West Valley Mages The West Valley Mages appeared in "Super Fan" as the opposing team in a casketball game with Monster High. They are magicians, but their species isn't identified. Their long ears and thin look do give off the impression they are elves. They cheated during the game by using a crystal ball to predict the Monster High team's moves, but Ghoulia destroyed the object, making it possible for Monster High to win. Super Fan - WVM coach.jpg Super Fan - WVM square and circle.jpg Super Fan - WVM squinted.jpg Super Fan - WVM star.jpg Category:Backgrounders Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Guys Category:Teachers Category:Characters Without Dolls Category:Characters Without Plushies Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Previous Belfry Prep Students Category:Previous Crescent Moon High Students Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters